Every year, young children left in rear seats of vehicles die in the high temperatures since their distracted parents forget the presence of the young children in the rear seats.
In this regard, research has been conducted on methods of preventing young children from being left in vehicles in advance including a method of reminding the presence of the young children by using an alarm.